


In his Heart

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint has no Wife, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For roughly seventy years, Bucky had been nothing more than a puppet.  Tortured and brainwashed into killing.  Used and abused at every turn.  Now, finally he was a free man.  Back in control of his own life and his own destiny and what did he have to show for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his Heart

Bucky strolled into the apartment and glanced around, empty. He crossed to the bedroom door and stopped, leaning against the door frame.

Clint was lying face down on the bed, one leg stretched out straight, the other crooked slightly upwards. One arm down by his side, the other wrapped around a pillow. He was naked, still asleep and probably the most amazing sight Bucky had ever seen.

For roughly seventy years, Bucky had been nothing more than a puppet. Tortured and brainwashed into killing. Used and abused at every turn. Now, finally he was a free man. Back in control of his own life and his own destiny and what did he have to show for it?

He had Clint. Funny, sexy, caring, witty, human disaster, perfect shot, Clint Barton. There, in his bed, in his life and 100% embedded in his heart. Clint who had one day quite literally, fallen into his lap, out of Tony's ceiling vent.

“Are you just gonna stand there staring at my ass all day?” Clint's sleepy voice mumbled, eyes flickering open, a lazy grin spreading across his face.

“I wasn't staring at _just_ your ass.” Bucky chuckled pushing off of the door frame and slowly padding across to the bed. He lowered himself to sit then leaned over Clint to kiss him gently. Running his metal fingers lightly up Clint's side making him shiver. “You're beautiful.” He murmured against Clint's lips, pressing close to his body.

Clint smiled and reached back, grabbing at Bucky's sleeve. “You're overdressed.”

Bucky hummed in agreement and pulled back. “Don't move. I like you just the way you are.” Quickly he stripped off his clothes, letting each item fall to the floor and then he was back, draping himself across Clint's body, pressing close.

He skimmed his fingers across Clint's skin, licking his neck, his shoulder, leaning over to kiss him again, pinching a nipple as he did so. He paused briefly to stretch across and grab the lube from the bedside table and then he was back, slipping a slicked up hand under and around Clint's cock as he folded himself down to kiss at Clint's hip.

Clint moaned and rocked his hips, pushing back into Bucky's groin, rubbing his ass against Bucky's cock. “More.” He whispered and Bucky moved his other hand, sliding it across Clint's skin and down into the crack of his ass. There he teased at Clint's hole, circling, pressing, never entering until Clint bucked against him. “Stop teasing.”

Bucky nipped at Clint's ear and slipped a finger inside, suppressing a groan as the tight passage gripped him. Clint gasped and rocked his hips, his cock sliding against Bucky's palm. After a few thrusts, Bucky added another finger. Slowly stretching Clint, preparing him. Getting a third finger in there, just to be sure. Clint was still rocking gently between Bucky's hands letting out a brief whimper when Bucky removed his fingers then sighing in relief when Bucky slowly replaced them with his cock. Easing it in gently then sliding slowly back out again.

Being inside Clint was like nothing else Bucky had ever experienced. It was like being set free from himself. Every fear, every doubt, every regret was pushed from his mind with the slow rock of his hips against Clint's. Every negative thought was drowned out by the quiet moans that slipped between Clint's lips as Bucky's fingers slid over his hard length.

If Bucky had spent the past seventy years in hell, then this here, now with Clint, was his heaven. Sometimes, they fucked, sometimes it was hard and fast and full of dirty talk and teeth marking skin, nails raising welts, but sometimes, perhaps more rarely, perhaps more special because of it. When Clint was sleep soft and Bucky was in need of reassurance, then it was like this.

Slow, gentle, making love. Bucky's heart thudding in his chest matching the thud of Clint's. He paused, pulled out and rolled Clint over onto his back before hooking up his leg and sliding back in. Lowering himself to kiss Clint, to stroke his fingers over his cheek and gaze deep into the bright blue eyes.

Positioning himself so that Clint's cock was trapped between them, being rubbed just right with each slow thrust of Bucky's hips. Clint was panting against his lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth, smiling up at him. Raising his hips to match Bucky's thrusts. “Getting close, baby.” He murmured against Bucky's neck before licking his ear.

“Me too, sweet cheeks.” Bucky whispered back, swiping his tongue into Clint's mouth, stroking it deep as he increased his pace slightly being sure to nudge against Clint's prostate. Clint's fingers digging into his arm, his back and then his ass cheeks, pulling him closer, deeper until they both came with a breathy moan and a shuddered groan. Smiling at each other as they trembled through the aftershocks. Bucky staying buried in Clint's warmth as they kissed languidly. Fingers stroking over each others skin gently.

Finally, slowly, Bucky pulled free and shifted off to the side, pulling Clint close, tucking him against his side. Wrapped up in each other Bucky felt happy, safe, like maybe he had a purpose again and Clint, well Clint figured he couldn't be that much of a disaster if he could make Bucky happy. If he could turn him into the relaxed, contented pile of mush that was currently flopped across him. He chuckled, lifting his head to kiss the join of Bucky's metal shoulder then hugged him tight and drifted back to sleep, Bucky not far behind him a smile on his face and Clint in his heart.


End file.
